Part One: The Capture
There are two versions of this episode. The Original is not cannon. There are events in it that have changed. If you want to go to the one that is actually in the story, then go to the Remake. PLEASE NOTE: Some differences are so big like certain characters dying in one and not the other, or big events that had different endings. So which one is the one that is part of the story? The one that is cannon? The one that actually happened? The Remake, of course. But it is still fun to see the differences. =Differences= Intro Title Original: "Rise of the Rookies" Remake: "Part One: The Capture" Producers names Original: A TFZ Production Remake: A MarKreations Studios Stop Motion Production Bumblebee and Ironhide commentary Original: Bumblebee tried to do a commentary on the history of the transformers, when Ironhide and Optimus kept on butting in. Remake: Bumblebee briefly does a commentary, and Ironhide only butts in for three seconds, because Bumblebee mentinos it in Episode 1 and therefore it needed to still be cannon. Sentinel Prime Original: Sentinel Prime says that the War had come from Prima, who had first fortold of its coming. Sentinel then states that he will fight the prophecy. That does not end well for him. Remake: Sentinel Prime did not appear in the remake, though Bumblebee said that he believed that he should fight the prophecy, but had failed. The screen shows Megatron standing over Sentinel Prime's dead corpse. Prima's Prophecy Original: Voiced by MarKreations Studios: "And there shall come a war. A war that would corrupt Cybertron and destroy it. Only the one that holds the Matrix, the Matrix of Leadership, will be able to retrieve the Artifact and revive Cybertron and regain its peace. This will be a grave time for all Cybertronians, and other worlds alike." Remake: Voiced by Gary Chalk: "Cybertron ... our home ... our beautiful race ... the Fallen is gone forever, but Unicron is still out there. And still, the evil Dark Cyclops, known in the future as Shockwave, still lurks about the planet unnoticed. But though we are ate peace with this world ... evil will return to have its revenge. The Golden Age begins ... but further on ... lies destruction. Beware, my people. All of Cybertron. For War will come ... with all its glory ... and all its horror" Ironhide voice Original: Ironhide's voice was originally G1 based, but was changed from episode 2 onward. Remake: Ironhide's voice was more movie accurate in the remake. Wreckers Original: Kup was in, Wheeljack was in command, they flew in the Jackhammer. Remake: Kup was out, Prowl was in command, they flew in the Ark. Big time difference Original: Sentinel Prime was still alive, and Optimus was reffered to as Orion Pax as they set out into space. Remake: Sentinel Prime was dead, Optimus was the leader of the Autobots. Intro Decepticon Death differences Original: Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge, and Thrust died. Remake: Dirge and Thrust died (NOTE): Skywarp and Thundercracker both have big roles in Season 2, so this needed to be redone. Intro Autobot Death differences Original: Nobody died. Remake: Snarl and O-bot died. Music Original: Three times the characters acknowledge the music and yell for it to stop. Remake: The characters do not acknowledge the music. Ship Battle Original: No ship battle. Remake: Ship battle is present. Autobots locate vehicle modes Original: Shows brief shots of Jazz and Bumblebee finding their vehicle forms. Remake: Shows how they actually get them. Jazz and Flamewar Original: Did not happen Remake: It happened Megatron's opening Original: Immediately after the Introduction, Megatron gives the most obvious and simple plan. Starscream asks one single question, and Megatron blows up on him. Megatron then sends Blackout and Scorponok to find Bumblebee. Starscream was then ordered to go to the Autobot base. Remake: Throughout the next five minutes of the episode, we see shots of Megatron and his decepticons here and there, their plan obviously being very different and more interesting. Decepticons' plan Original: Get bait. The bug (Bumblebee) or the silver one (Jazz) will do. Remake: Megatron sends Flamewar to talk Jazz into going to a race, therefore leading Bumblebee out of the base. When they see where Jazz and Bumblebee return to, Megatron has Skyquake follow Bumblebee to the parking lot. Meanwhile, Rumble (who only appears in the remake) will unplug the comm systems, because later on in episode 3 Perceptor indicates that they had not heard from them. Jazz insults Bumblebee Original: Jazz intentionally insulted Bumblebee very openly, forcing Bumblebee to run off to find a new vehicle form. Remake: Jazz did not want to hurt Bumblebee's feelings, but accidently did. Bumblebee went to find a new vehicle form. Scorponok spying significance Original: Scorponok, voiced by MarKreations Studios, had a smaller significance. Remake: Scorponok, voiced by Dominus Mortem, had a bigger significance. Frenzy or Skyquake Original: Frenzy knew where Bumblebee was. Remake: Skyquake waited for Bumblebee to come. Bumblebee scanning new form Original: He finds the new form, then Barricade comes out and sneaks up from behind Bumblebee, who swung his gun around and blasted Barricade with one single blow. Remake: He found his vehicle form in a parking lot, and then drove off, Barricade chasing after. After a bit, Barricade caught up to Bumblebee and intercepted him. They battle, and Barricade ejects Frenzy, who Bumblebee shoots off very easily. After throwing a car at each other for a moment, Bumblebee finally knocks Barricade out. Blackout captures Bumblebee Original: Blackout comes down from the sky and just goes on and on about a weird saying where every hero has to say the villain's name. Then, Blackout does nothing, and sends Scorponok to do one thing, knocking Bumblebee out. Remake: Blackout attacks Bumblebee (does not pull that whole weird villain saying thing) and Skyquake and Scorponok join him and helped capture Bumblebee. Ratchet voice actor difference Original: Ratchet, voiced by MarKreations Studios, had one single line. Remake: Ratchet, voiced by Uzi Katz, had a bigger role, but still small. Barricade voice actor difference Original: Voiced by MarKreations Studios. Remake: Voiced by PFM719 Skyquake voice actor difference Original: Had no voice actor. Remake: PFM719 voiced him. Blackout voice actor difference Original: Voiced by MarKreations Studios. Remake: Voiced by Foober Dooge, JJ Murdock voices the character for the rest of season 1. Rumble appearances Original: He did not appear. Remake: He appeared. Decepticons find Autobot HQ Original: They knew where the base was the whole time. Remake: They find the base by watching where Jazz and Bumblebee go. Optimus and Ironhide chit chat Original: They chat about the war before Megatron and Starscream enter. Remake: They don't chat. Gears and Blazemaster Original: Neither of them appeared, though Gears' vehicle form was spotted in the parking lot that Bumblebee found his form in. Remake: They were in it due to there making no sense if they were not, because they appear in the next episode. Starscream VS Autobots Original: Starscream was seen just standing there pointing his guns at Ironhide, but not doing anything. Jazz then shoots, jumps on him, and makes him crash onto Megatron. Remake: He attacks Blazemaster, Gears, Ironhide, then Jazz. Jazz flying ontop of him was a way better scene, where Jazz swung back to the ground as Starscream crashes onto Megatron. Megatron chases Starscream Original: Did not happen. Remake: Did happen. Ironhide look Original: The toy that was used for him was the Offroad Ironhide repaint. Remake: The toy that was used was the Original 2007 version of the guy, which had been used in the rest of the series. Megatron being captured Original: Starscream abandons him, Megatron yells as loud as he can. Remake: Starscream has a good reason for abandoning Megatron, Megatron mutters that he hates him. After Megatron is captured Original: No scene Remake: Builds up for the next episode. Galvatron awakening Original: Galvatron just awakens. Remake: According to Galvatron, everything was going according to plan. Category:Stop Motions Category:Episodes